Ace Attorney: 2nd Generation
by Ras Elased Borealis
Summary: Mikaela vK Edgeworth and Dalton S. Gavin are at it again! The Langs come visiting. The Faradays just find out their parents are vigilantes. In the Gumshoe's house, fists fly as sibling rivalry starts to simmer! Insanity in the families ensue!


(January 5, 2035, High Prosecutor's Office)

"Mikaela von Karma Edgeworth, what are doing?"

Mikaela started guiltily as she read a file from her father's room. She turned, thinking it was her mother. It wasn't. It was Dalton S. Gavin, lead singer of G-Force, with his very convincing impression of her mother.

"Dalton Weitz S. Gavin, you boorish buffoon! You scared me, you could have ..." She cut herself off, knowing any dirt he had on her, he could use it against her without qualm. As usual, she wondered why he had those inconsistent moods of being nice to her and being horrid, the latter was mostly the case though. However, she focused on the thing at hand, her being at his mercy. A scary situation. Quickly she put the file back in the shelves.

But Dalton was fast. Too fast and too sharp. When she left the spot she was standing by the shelf, Dalton quickly went to it and pulled out the same file she was reading. He flipped through the pages carelessly. "So what's this file about, Mike?"

It burned her to see Dalton's treatment to the file and that ugly nickname, Mike, that was a boy's name! That buffoon could tear a page, worse, he wouldn't even care. "Give that file to me, Dalton!"

His eyes glinted at her in challenge. He flipped them even more haphazardly. "You mean like this?" He flipped the file pages in a more frantic speed. "Or like this?"

She saw red, she couldn't help it. It was her Papa's things, and she was an Edgeworth, it would be hers in the future when she becomes a "Hero of Justice" as what Aunt Kay described. She tackled him to the shelves. Yet stunned as Dalton may be, it didn't loosen his grip on the file. She did her best to pry it loose from his grip until...

A rip echoed. Two halves of the file were in each child's hand. They looked at each other, bewildered that an old file that withstood the trials of time, just tore because they pulled it. Naturally, they did what any other child would do. Do the blame game. Simultaneously, they screamed to the top of their lungs," It's your fault!"

"Whose fault on what?" Miles Edgeworth asked as he walked into the office. His amused expression hardened when he saw the two holding a ripped file in each of their hands. They looked at him and then at each other. In a scene that reminded him of himself and Wright, they both pointed at each other.

"It's his fault!"

"It's her fault!"

Miles rubbed his temple, trying hard to keep his temper in check, thanking God that his wife was at home with his son, Weiss. This was going to be a herculean effort to keep calm.

* * *

><p>(January 5, 2035, Lieutenant's Office)<p>

Ema sighed as she filled out the mountain of paperwork on her desk. It's been weeks since she actually saw through anything in front of her but mountains of paper. She hemmed, hawed and grumbled over them. A scribble of a signature on a line there, a noted correction over here ... Finally she couldn't take it anymore and threw the pen she held at the pile of stacked paper with a scream. Thanking the promotion that gave her an office. It caused paper to fly all over like confetti.

There was a cough.

Ema looked at the person in front of her and laughed. Her husband, Klavier, was holding the groceries while paper rained down on him. He looked ridiculous.

"So any crime to report, fop?" She asked as she stretched over her desk to kiss him.

The grocery bags fell to the floor with a softened thump. She laughed as pulled her from the desk and kissed her dramatically. "Yes, I am being seduced by an officer of the law."

"Do you want it to stop?"

"Of course not, I want more."

She pushed him lightly, knowing he wouldn't budge. "Not now, Klavier. I'm just giving myself a five minute break before I do the paperwork again."

"My poor fräulein," Klavier said as he bent to pick up the bags he dropped. "I hope I didn't drop them so hard, I wouldn't want I got for you to become broken."

"You got something for me?"

"Ja, in the bags." He dropped them to her desk.

Like a rabbit on caffeine, she burrowed into the bags until she gave a squeak of delight. "Snackoos!" She jumped over her desk and kissed his cheek. "Just what I need, Klavier."

"You know what you owe me," Klavier whispered to her ear.

They were surprised why Dalton didn't make any of the gagging sounds he usually made when they were supposedly getting "sappy." They looked around and saw he wasn't in the office. Only his guitar lay on the waiting sofa.

"You left Dalton in the grocery?"

"I thought he stayed here with you while playing the guitar."

"It's his fault!"

"It's her fault!"

"Achtung, apparently they have found each other once again," Klavier said with amused exasperation.

"He has your penchant for trouble, Klavier," Ema said.

"Skye. Gavin. Get in here, please," Echoed Miles's voice in the intercom.

The husband and wife stiffened and ran to Room 1202.

* * *

><p>(January 5, 2035, Beacon Ranch)<p>

"So that concludes our join up lesson for today," Jake said to his two children, Neillyn and Monty. He rubbed Bellamy's mane affectionately and the horse reciprocated by rubbing his nose on Jake's shoulder.

"But Dad, if Join Up is better, why do people still prefer breaking their horses?" Neillyn asked. She had heard how her classmate, Bobby John, breaking his horse the old fashioned way and how it was supposedly better than Join Up. Monty nodded in agreement.

"Now people these days think going fast is the best way to go," Jake said emphasising it with gestures in his hands. "They don't think what happens if they go too fast. It's like riding a car, Neillyn darling, you go too fast you can't enjoy the scenery, and sometimes it would be a damn shame you do. Now you Join Up a horse, that horse is going to love you as much as you love him, just like me and Bellamy here. Now you break a horse, he's going to fear you and resent you. Maybe he's going to rebel and would do so maybe at the most inopportune times, maybe it kicks you when your guard is down, throws you off its back and you're just like that Superman actor, or maybe it just dies. Now I'm not saying that you Join Up out of fear, but do it out of respect. Because, Neillyn darling, he's going to be one of your best buds if you do."

"In fact," continued Jake, he saw his wife getting out of the house and warmth filled him," I've got you two very special friends."

"Really? Where, Pop?"

"C'mon and follow me, Runt."

So his two children did. Jake reached the ranch and opened two stables revealing two horses. One was dappled in greyish-black spots in a dirty white coat. It's legs were full black along with its nose and hair. The other was brown with yellow marking in the middle of its head, its mane was also yellow.

"You're giving us a pony?" Neillyn shrieked with delight.

"Seems so, Neillyn darling. Which one do you want?"

"I want the Dalmatian-looking one. I know its old but I want him, can I? Please?"

Jake looked shock and then turned to Monty. "So son, are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I'm okay with that. I'd rather have the yellow and brown one anyway."

Jake swallowed uncomfortably and he felt a gentle pressure on his shoulder. It was Lana and her hand was squeezing his shoulder assuringly. "She's getting to be so much like him, isn't she?"

Jake gave a shaky sigh. "Yeah, she does. Saw those spikes at the end of her hair when she was born and I knew. Neillyn, right after my brother Neil. Heck, even the horse she chose used to be Neil's."

Emotion squeezed his heart as he saw the grumpy old horse of his little brother, actually allow Neillyn to touch him with the face of a martyr about to be burned at the stake.

"Want to tell them?" Lana asked Jake.

"You do it," Jake told her.

"Kids, pack your bags, we're going to visit Aunty Em and Uncle Klavy."

"Awright!" The kids chorused. There was a pause and to Lana's and Jake's horror, the kids were fixing on them with the smouldering puppy dog faces. "Can we bring our horses?"

* * *

><p>(January 5, 2035, Justice Residence)<p>

"I'm home!" Apollo said as he entered the hallway of his house. Vera rushed to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"How was the trial, Apollo? And why so early?"

"It was cancelled, the Judge had food poisoning," Apollo said with a slight frown. "Anyway, how was yours?"

Vera looked at him so happily. He thought she was going to say she was pregnant since the doctor had said she couldn't have babies anymore. Instead, she said, "Leo, your Dad's home!"

"I know, I know! I'm blind, not deaf, Mom," Leo said as he ran to them. He jumped and Apollo caught him. Cartier, Leo's seeing-eye dog, was running with him barking hysterically. His sunglasses and his hat seemed determined not to let go of his head, despite the speed.

"Dad! Dad! Guess what I made!"

"What?" The excitement that his son was exuding was infectious.

"C'mon to the attic!" Leo said excitedly. Vera was also pushing Apollo to the stairs.

"Alright, alright, no more pushing," Apollo said with a smile. They climbed up the stairs and pas the bedrooms. Apollo brought Leo up to the ceiling so that his son could pull down the hidden stairway.

"Hurry, Dad, hurry!"

Leo pushed himself off his Dad and without his stick and, God help him, Cartier, he bolted to a run to the attic. Apollo and Vera ran after him since it had been rare for him to be so hasty and when he did, it was usually worse than what other kids his age would get. Still Leo kept running, he edged to an object covered by a piece of canvass.

"Mom, Dad, turn on the lights."

Vera was the nearest to them and she turned them on.

Leo pulled the sheet of the object. "Ta-dah!"

It was a statue of Cartier, almost life-like, made by clay. "It took me three months to finish this. Did you know how hard it was for me to sneak in and out of here without getting you or mom worried?"

Vera choked with emotion as she reached for him. "My big beautiful grown boy."

"You've got a gift there, Leo," Apollo said as he stroked Leo's head," Use it wisely." He felt a surge of pride seeing the life-like statue.

* * *

><p>(January 5, 2035, Compton Castle)<p>

"Charlie, don't you dare throw that ball at your sister! Sierra, how many times have I told you not to put my lipstick on Charlie's G.I. Joe action figures?"

Charlie and Sierra whined.

"Honestly, if your father and I were gone, I think you'd be killing each other by now," Maggey Gumshoe nee Byrde said, exasperatedly.

"But he started it, he flushed Goldie in the toilet!"

"It was because it was dead, stupid!"

"You were the one who put soap in the fishbowl!"

"You were the one who said it was my turn to clean the fishbowl!"

"Children!" Maggey said interrupting their argument.

They heard a scream and then a sickening thump followed by a crunch. "Pal ..."

Maggey gave herself a facepalm. "Charlie, where are your toy cars?"

"They're ... um ... by the stairs?"

"Charlie!"

"Honey, can you please call the precinct and tell them I'll be late? I think I sprained my ankle."

* * *

><p>(January 5, 2035, iFly Flight I0390)<p>

"Are we there yet?" Lang's cousin, Shijin, asked.

"Not yet," Lang said, patiently. Actually, he would have been, had he not been happily busy with entertaining his daughter, Mulan.

"I can't wait to go shopping there," Qilu said as she eased back in her chair.

"Well we're not there to shop," said Lang's wife, Nichang, as she played bounced Kongming on her knee.

"Then what are we supposed to do there?" the two demanded. Upon realizing they said it together, they humphed and faced away from each other.

"Those two will never get along, will they?" Lang asked Nichang.

"I suppose not," Nichang said with an exasperated smile.

"One helluva vacation then. Isn't that right, Mulan?" Lang asked his little daughter. She gurgled in delight.

Kongming pushed himself out of Nichang's arms and tried to walk to his father even if Nichang could have just passed him to Lang. Kongming tripped and fell but he picked himself up and walked to his father as if nothing happened. Lang looked worriedly at Nichang. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears of an undecipherable emotion.

* * *

><p>(January 5, 2035, Ireland)<p>

"She has your smile, did you know that?" Sinead asked Larry.

"She does? I can't say, she looks like a painting of you, y'know," Larry replied.

Sinead looked at him worriedly. "What's wrong, Larry?"

"It's nothing." Larry would have just slinked off after saying that but Sinead held his hand gently. It was more than he could take.

"Sinead, I don't know how to be a father. Heck, I don't even know how to be a winner. I'm just a loser who always drags his friends into his own mess, how can I be the father I want her to have with me?"

Sinead grabbed his face and made him looked at her square in the eyes. "Larry Butz, you are not a loser. You are a good man. That book you wrote became a best-seller, didn't it?"

"That was just because I was a student of Mrs. Deuxnim," Larry said.

"No Larry, you did it because you have the potential and you pulled it off." She put Grainne in his arms. "Now can't you do the same thing for your own daughter?"

Larry looked at his daughter, Grainne, stare at him with the same emerald eyes her mother, his wife, had. And it choked him up. "I can."

They didn't notice Grainne's milk bottle was floating toward their little daughter.

* * *

><p>(January 5, 2035, Gavin's Manor)<p>

"That is the last time you are going to scare off our singer for our band, Stevenson," Osbourne Hooke S. Gavin said to his younger person.

Stevenson Mercury S. Gavin just hit the drums gently, not saying anything.

"Why do you always do this to us? Me and Dalton want to form a band, heck, you want a band but for some reason, you scare away anyone who wants to be our singer? Can you sing? No, you don't want to. Can I sing? No, I get stage fright if I sing. Can Dalton sing? No, he can't, he makes anyone's ears bleed."

Bom. Bom. Bom.

Normally, that sound warned Osbourne what was going to happen next, but this time he was too angry to notice. "So let's talk heart-to-heart, you don't want to be in the band or do you? Because I really don't understand you, Steve. Y'know why? There's something wrong in your head. We try to understand you, you don't want to but when we don't, you get pissed."

Suddenly the emo haircut Stevenson had parted evenly. Mercury was back with a vengeance. "Y'know what I think? It's because you. Don't. Listen. Ever." Osbourne shut up. He knew it was Mercury talking. "I've been trying to give you hints, clues, about who I think is the best singer but you two always say," Oh, no, not Halley, she's just a girl. Girls don't rock." But you're wrong, she's the best singer we've got." As Mercury talked, he got off his seat and was advancing to Osbourne. "You want proof? I'll give you proof."

Halley had been taking a bath, and when she did she was usually singing. Mercury opened the door with such a force, it hit the wall. Osbourne listened to their youngest sister's voice. He banged his head on the nearest wall.

"Don't tell me you don't like it, Osbourne, I know you'd be lying."

"She's perfect," Osbourne said between bangs.

Mercury smiled triumphantly. "I know." Suddenly, Mercury froze and Stevenson came back. "Osbourne, are you okay?"

"It's nothing," Osbourne said as he continued banging his head on the wall. For one thing, how could a three year old sing in a rock band?

* * *

><p>(January 5, 2035, Wright Agency)<p>

"He's taking me out!" Trucy chattered excitedly as she did a pirouette in the Wright Agency. Reed asked her out to a fancy restaurant. Was he going to propose? They've been dating for three years, so it should be safe to assume that. Hopefully.

"Uh-oh, Dad. Better tie her down before she dances in the air," Roc said as he looked at his sister have her head up the clouds. Did he just see stars in her eyes?

"Now, Roc, don't make Trucy so self-conscious."

"She's not going to be. She's the most confident girl I know. Wait, she's a woman now," Phoenix said as he looked at Trucy spinning.

"Gee, that's awfully mature of you, Roc. Are you sure you're not an alien impostor?" Trucy asked with a snide but affection tone.

"I'm mature. When it counts." Bun hopped to Roc and rubbed his nose on Roc's leg. "And then there was Mr. Bun."

"What do you mean? You cried when Mr. McGregor was planning to eat him."

"You're the one who "liberated" Mr. Bun."

"Well, Dad had to pay for him," Phoenix said dryly.

"And it was the best birthday gift. Ever." Roc pushed the rabbit to Phoenix's face. Mr. Bun licked his nose. Phoenix was too used to become disgusted and just continued pouring over his papers. He had a trial tomorrow. The restaurant manager was being accused of skimping on safety-issued materials for the restaurant. The matter had been brought to light when a kitchen boy was almost set on fire from a faulty oven. The boy survived, barely.

"Trucy, come back before ten," Phoenix said when Trucy stopped dancing and was going to her room to prepare. Trucy turned to him with narrow eyes.

"Dad, I'm a grown lady. I am legally an adult."

Phoenix smiled. "My bad. Trucy, can you please text us when you're coming back?"

"Much better, Daddy." Trucy kissed her dad on the head and went to her room.

"They grow so fast, don't they, Daddy-O?" Roc asked.

Phoenix sighed. "They do. Unfortunately."

* * *

><p>(January 5, 2035, Yatagarasu HQ)<p>

"C'mon, Raven, move your butt," Crow F. Lupin told his little sister.

"Wait for me, geez," Raven snapped. In her mind, she put the blame on her stubby legs.

"Shh. Shut up, Raven. We have to be quiet."

Raven stewed but obeyed. They heard voices.

"You do know that Nichang will still be here in three hours, don't you?" their father's voice said. His French accent musically echoed through the dark room.

"Well, I still would rather have more data so we stage another heist," Kay told her husband. She was carrying the latest addition to the family, Crane.

"And you brought our baby here?"

"Nichang likes kids, besides, I'm afraid for her if something happens." Crane had been born mute and could only manage with some animal-like sounds in whispers.

Arsene comforted her with a kiss on her forehead and a hug. "She'll be fine, she's a Lupin and a Faraday combined, she's made of sturdy stuff."

Crow and Raven planted themselves to that spot. What were their parents up to?

* * *

><p>(January 5, 2035, Kitaki Household)<p>

Maya looked at her nephew, Fomah, tucking in his little sister, Luna, with the floating Hagoromo. He did it so solemnly that one could have mistaken it as a treasure of his. Then again, it was evident that that was exactly what she was to him. Before Pearl realized she was pregnant, Fomah had already been talking about wanting a little sister. What worried his parents was how detailed he pictured her to be since he exactly described his little sister. He had talked about a sister with hair like Maya's, black and long, a face like his mother's, Pearl's, and his father's, Wocky's, kindness. He had also been specific about the birthday, which was on April 8, and that it would be shared by three more people.

So naturally, Wocky and Pearl were very worried. When Pearl knew she was pregnant, she just chalked it up to pure coincidence. When they realized the baby was a girl, they wondered if Fomah could see the future. Other than his sister, Fomah didn't say anything else other than ordinary except for being concerned with his mother's condition. Then when Luna was born, the Fey heirloom, a Hagoromo was swathed around her. An odd light gave out and suddenly the Hagoromo came to life and began hovering around her.

"He's going to be such a great brother," Pearl said to Maya.

"He already is," Wocky said when he approached them.

"But I worry for Luna, other than her family, the Hagoromo doesn't seem to allow anyone near her," Pearl said, chewing her bottom lip worriedly.

"We'll think of something," Maya said assuringly," Besides, it let Mulan, Kongming, and Grainne near her, didn't it?"

"Muwan! Ongin! Raih-n!"

The three looked at each other and then laughed when Fomah glared at them. "Dad, Mom, Aunty, Luna needs to sleep."

It was so cute, the three burst out with belly laughs.

* * *

><p>Hello readers, seeing as this is my first fanfic, I hope it's not so long-winded. I've always wanted to do a future for kids, y'see. If you notice, my names contain references just like the games. So here are the names, the family, age and reason. Oh by the way, I'm basing this on For Better or for Worse, the webcomic Better Days, and another webcomic, Original life and also Modern Family. You could say this is my love letter to them since I have always and will still enjoy reading them.<p>

The von Karma – Edgeworth Family

Mikaela vK Edgeworth

-6 going 7 on May 29.

-Based on Franziska's name, wherein they have masculine versions.

Weiss

-4 going 5 on May 15.

-Based on German word for white.

The Skye - Gavin Family

Dalton Weitz S. Gavin

-He is 11 going 12 on December 27

-His name Dalton is after John Dalton, and Weitz is derived from Gene Simmon's real name Chaim Weitz.

Osbourne Hooke S. Gavin

-He is 6 going 7 on December 27 ( A quirk of fate I based on my brother's and sister's birthday, they were born on the same date but they weren't twins.)

-His name is based on the Grandfather of Rock, Ozzy Osbourne, and Robert Hooke, the one who coined the term, cells.

Stevenson Mercury S. Gavin

-He is 5 going 6 on September 29

-Name based on the creator of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Robert Louis Stevenson, and Freddie Mercury, lead singer of Queen.

Halley Aurora S. Gavin

-3 going 4 on May 15

-Name based on Halley of Halley's Comet and lead singer of Paramore and Aurora Borealis

The Lang Family

Lang Shijin

-14 going 15

-Based on one of the characters of the Outlaws of Mt. Liang in Chinese Literature, Shi Jin, the Nine Tattooed Dragons.

Lang Qilu

-13 going 14

-Based on a historical figure who may have caused a great rift between an adopted son-father pair by coming between them.

Lang Mulan

-2 going 3 on April 8.

-Based on Mulan.

Lang Kongming

-2 going 3 on April

-Based on the master strategist of the Three Kingdoms period of China.

The Byrde-Gumshoe Family

Charles "Charlie" B. Gumshoe

-11 going 12 on August 10

-Based on the Phonetics, Charlie is for C.

Sierra B. Gumshoe

-6 going 7 on March 31

-Based on the Phonetics, Sierra is for S.

The Faraday-Lupin Family

Crow F. Lupin

-6 going 7 on July 8

-Reference to Yatagarasu, the Three-legged Crow, and Byrne, Irish name meaning Crow.

Raven F. Lupin

-4 going 5 on January 29

-Reference to Yatagarasu.

Crane F. Lupin

-1 going 2 on May 5

-Self-explanatory

The O'Rourke-Butz Family

Grainne O. Butz

-2 going 3 on April 8

-Random Irish name

The Fey-Kitaki Family

-Fomah F. Kitaki

-5 going 6 on December 31

Based on Kotaro Fuuma, one of the greatest ninja during the Sengoku period.

Luna F. Kitaki

-2 going 3 on April 8

-She was born when the moon was full.

The Misham-Justice Family

Leonard "Leo" M. Justice.

-7 going 8 on December 25

-Named after Leonardo Da Vinci, painter and inventor.

The Skye-Marshall Family

Neillyn S. Marshall

-15 going 16 on December 19

-Named after Neil Marshall, Jake's late brother.

Montgomery "Monty" S. Marshall

-10 going 11 on April 4

-Named after real life Horse Whisperer, Montgomery "Monty" Roberts.


End file.
